Dark Destinies
by The Green Phoenix
Summary: Rayman, Ly, a mysterious stranger and a battle. All are linked, but in what way? Read on to find out. Chapter 3 is up! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Ambush

**Hello to my few remaining fans out there! GP here, just letting you guys and gals know about this new fanfic for Rayman. Hopefully it won't be completely and utterly abandoned like my last fanfic (which suffered a major attack of writer's block and died.) Anyway, on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: Ambush**

It had to end like this. They both knew it. Two enemies, once friends, turned against each other against their will. The blood-stained field was littered with bodies, killed by the two warriors. Fighting for the same belief, but on opposite sides, merely the pawns for some grander plan. Now it had come to this. The limbless warrior and the forest fairy. Where had it all gone wrong?

TWO DAYS EARLIER

Rayman woke with a yawn. The sun was lazily rising above the valley, casting its tired gaze across the dew-filled grass. Everything looked so peaceful, so pristine! As if nothing could go wrong. Still, there was something in the air, a hint that something was not quite right with this idyllic scene. If only Rayman could put his finger on it…

Suddenly a large crash was heard from the bushes, ad Globox ran as quickly as he could through the forest, chased by something. Rayman heard the gruff voices and knew they weren't following Globox to wish him a happy day. "Great," he muttered, stretching and turning to face these new foes, rubbing his eyes slightly. Two large robotic pirates ran out of the undergrowth, steel joints creaking and sounding full of rust. "I thought I'd taken care of these guys!" said Rayman. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he finished the robots off quickly. It was then that the thing, whatever it was, connected with the back of his head, and everything went black.

Ly stirred from her meditation, her expression anxious. She had seen all that had gone on through Globox's eyes, and didn't like the look of it. How could they have caught Rayman off-guard like that? It was definitely unusual, that was true. Still, there was something else that disturbed her more. It wasn't one of the robots who had struck Rayman.

It was Globox.

The man stepped out from the hologram of Globox, smirking to himself. "Poor little Rayman. So disappointing. And I thought you would have done better than this." He kicked Rayman's torso. Rayman did not move. "Guards," snapped the man impatiently. Two large, bulky creatures without much of a face, looking very much like hoodlums, but yet alien to the planet, appeared from nowhere. "Take the prisoner to the holding bay, with the rest." The creatures nodded, taking Rayman's unconscious body and carrying it off into the undergrowth. "One hero down, two to go," he said, taking out a checklist and making a small tick in one of the boxes. The man dropped a small card, his own calling card as it were, and then turned to walk nonchalantly off into the valley.

**Who is this mysterious stranger? What does he want with Rayman? Who are his henchmen and where do they come from? Why are you asking me? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Merchandise

**Chapter 2 – Merchandise**

"Be careful with the merchandise you fool," said the man, walking briskly behind the two guards carrying the unconscious Rayman to his cell. He was thrown to one corner of the bleak room, as the guards then slammed the iron door behind them. Rayman stirred from his slumber, clutching his head with one gloved hand.

"What happened?" he asked, his vision still a little blurred from the hit to the head.

"They took you," said a small voice from another corner of the cell. "You are to be part of their 'experiment.' Good luck. After all, none of those who are chosen for it live to tell the tale." A small, grey-skinned creature stepped out of the shadows. He was quite stocky, with green, round eyes and a small scar running down his left jawbone. "Call me Greey," he said. His voice was deep and growling.

"Rayman," replied Rayman, holding out a disembodied hand for Greey to shake.

"So here I see the great Rayman standing right here before me," muttered Greey. "How the mighty have fallen, as they say."

Suddenly a large whistling sound was heard, as though a blast of wind was blowing through the cell. "What the-?!" said Rayman, covering his ears as the noise steadily got louder.

"It's them!" roared Greey above the noise.

"WHO?" Rayman screamed above the noise, but Greey did not seem to be able to hear. He was rooted to the spot, his grey skin turning a deathly shade of white. His face was an expression of pure fear, as though he was meeting with the most terrible death imaginable. Suddenly, a flash of white enveloped the room. It was only a split second, but it was enough to blind Rayman temporarily. His vision returned to normal, and everything seemed normal. Except for one thing.

Greey had been vaporised.

All that was left was a small pile of ash, still smoking. Whatever had happened, he had made no noise during his death, perhaps not even having time to scream. "What a way to go out," said Rayman, simply staring at the remains. The way the ashes were in such a tidy pile made the whole thing look almost comical, if it wasn't for the fact that there had been a person standing there moments before. Rayman closed his eyes in a silent prayer, and then walked back into one of the corners. Whatever happened, he would get out of this cell and stop such atrocities from occurring again. He would not spend the rest of his days waiting to be incinerated.

Some time later, the man that had captured Rayman appeared quite suddenly at Rayman's door. He was tall, very tall, at least 8 feet, with long, drawn out limbs. His clothes were an earthy brown colour, with pale yellow stripes down them. All in all, he looked like a giant twig. His face however, seemed to hold no positive emotion whatsoever. He had the face of a mafia crime lord; cold, calculating, merciless.

"I see our newest arrival has finally woken up," he said in a voice that suggested he would most likely just stand by and watch if you were on fire, and probably add some gasoline to the blaze just to make it burn brighter. "I am Zilo, though from this moment on, you may call me Master." Rayman spat at Zilo's feet.

"I'm nobody's master," he said with venom in his voice. Zilo simply laughed.

"Seems we have a feisty one here," he said, continuing to laugh. "Well, no matter. We'll soon break that rebellious spirit of yours." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked off through the cells, his feet making almost no noise as he walked.

"We'll see," said Rayman. "Soon you'll be the one in a cage."


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been busy, ok? Anyway, to all of my two fans out there, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3 – Discovery

The Teensies was fighting again. They always fought over one thing. Who was their king. Ly coughed quietly behind them, and the Teensies immediately stopped their bickering and stood in a line, but still they grabbed their crown, which was old and tattered, having suffered from some of the more violent fights for it. "Well, what is it?" asked the first Teensie, sounding both annoyed and a little worried.

"Have you found anything about Rayman?" asked Ly.

"Not yet, but I'm sure our crack team of elite Murphies will report in with something soon!" said the second Teensie, grabbing the crown from the first Teensie as he spoke.

"Either that or they'll have laughed themselves to death!" said a third Teensie brightly. "Either way, it's no loss!" He received a slap to the back of the head from the fourth Teensie, who was standing behind him.

"Wait a moment," said the first Teensie, who had managed to grab back the crown from the third. "Shouldn't you be able to sense where Rayman is anyway?"

"Normally, yes," stated Ly with a saddened tone. "But something's blocking my link with him. This could mean one of two things." She paused, partly to let the Teensies stop arguing amongst themselves, but mainly for dramatic effect.

Several moments later, the second Teensie piped up with, "Well, are you going to tell us?"

Ly sighed, seeming to have been lost in meditation. "Well, the first is that he could be dead." She stopped again, letting the words sink in. "But if he was dead I would have felt the link cut off directly, but I can still sense part of it. The second…" She stopped once more, noticing the Teensies fighting over the crown again. It seemed to be a subconscious thing implanted into their heads. Once again she found herself questioning why they hadn't been fed to the zombie chickens by this point.

"The second and indeed only plausible explanation would be…

He is no longer on this world."

**Well, that's the new chapter. As always, review and give me some constructive criticism. Until the next chapter, I will disappear into obscurity again!**

**-GP.**


End file.
